72 hours
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: 3 days have passed since his proposal failed, 72 hours of tequila and loneliness and now Happy was there to make it better. QUINTIS


**72 hours**

°O°O°O°O°O°

Hey! This is my first scorpion fic and I hope you enjoy it. The season finale was the end of my life as I knew it and I'm copping with the sadness of what happened.

Please read and review. Enjoy!

°O°O°O°O°O°

3 days have passed in an empty garage where he had made great memories in the last few years, and now, thanks to her, there's only pain left. 72 hours of tequila and loneliness, and Happy hasn't come back to him. 4320 minutes of him staring at his, now empty, cup, not knowing how the love of his life shattered his heart in a blink of an eye.

He got up, knowing he should go home and get some rest in case he decided to show up for work the next day. A sad smile appeared at the thought of "home", there wasn't any left for him anymore, they made a home in each other and now he was left with nothing.

He turned on his phone as he waited for a cab to pick him up but there were no calls, no messages, nothing. Sighing he got in the car and guided the driver to his apartment. Staring through the window he couldn't help thinking how he had wanted to make her happy, he thought he was the one for her, just as she was for him, but a secret had destroyed everything. He knew nothing would have stopped him of following her to the end of the world if she asked, and he felt stupid, knowing now, that even if his love for her was huge, hers for him was not enough to let her open up to him. It had been a bumpy road for them to be together, he had chased her for almost a year before she let him get close, he had gotten her mad, made her laugh, made her cry, he gave her everything he had, everything he was, she took it, kept it, and then threw it away, leaving him empty.

He stumbled to his door searching for the key and opened it slowly as he took his jacket of and threw it carelessly on the floor, hearing a soft knock of the wood against the ring box. As he walked in he searched the room with his eyes and stopped dead in his tracks, the door hanging open, when his gaze met the figure of Happy, sitting on his couch looking at him.

–What are you doing here– he asked harshly and she was startled of how angry he seemed

–I came to apologize– was her answer, lowering her eyes she waited for him to approach her as he always did when he got home from work, but he didn't move.

He watched her for what seemed like hours, noticing that she was wearing the same clothes she did when she left him in the garage, she looked exhausted, sad and he could see dry tear strains in her face, she was a mess, and he couldn't help to think how beautiful she still was for him. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed the door and walked slowly to her but keeping his distance, he was not ready to touch her even if all of him wanted to hold her as close as possible, and forget that last week happened.

–How long have you been here– he asked in a whisper, she got up from the couch, standing in front of him and searched for his eyes before answering –2 days and a half – He sat down and motioned with his hand for her to do the same. She did and he recognized a soft tremble on her shoulders as she covered her face with her hands, she was crying and for the second time he felt his heart shatter to pieces.

–I'm so sorry Toby– she said, after she calmed down, turning to look at him. He wanted to clean the tears on her face and tell her that everything would be ok, but he couldn't, it was not his turn to make things better. He didn't answered, waiting for her to keep going, he was sure as hell that an apology like that would do nothing for them, he needed an explanation.

–It was a long time ago, I needed a way out of the life I had after I left the foster system, I was broke, had nowhere to live– she paused to clear her eyes of the tears that kept coming –And then a guy showed up while I was fixing cars in a small shop– she sighed before speaking again –He promised me safety, stability, he just needed to get married to get his citizenship and I agreed– Her eyes left his and searched the floor, as if looking for something –He looked like a good guy and he was at first, but it turned out he was an asshole. He tried to hurt me, and I ran away– She looked at him again and he could see all the pain that has always been hidden in her eyes. –He tracked me down a couple of times before I came to LA and I haven't seen him since– the silence settled between them as she waited for an answer.

–Why didn´t you tell me– He asked softly, reaching for her hand –I was scared– she said in a quiet whisper holding his hand a bit tighter, not wanting him to let go. –I want it to make it right– Happy said –but now I don't think it´s possible– He approached her and took her in his arm as she began to cry again, holding him as close as possible. –You can't make it right Happy– he said, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him –but we can't try to make it better–

A small smile appeared in her face as she said –I love you– those three words he had been waiting for her to say. He held her again smiling softly before answering, –I love you too–, he felt his emotions and the lack of sleep start to weight on him and Happy's breath deepened as she fell asleep, no doubt, just as tired as he was, and he allowed himself to sleep too, knowing that she was with him.

259,200 seconds of sadness and emptiness have passed, and a long road was ahead of them in the search of happiness, but they were together and someday the ring that was laying, forgotten on the floor, would be on her finger. They were going to be OK.

°O°O°O°O°O°

I was in pain while writing this, I really hope that in the shoe they make it right in a less painful way!

Thank you for reading, I hope you like it.


End file.
